It started as hope
by DaGirl32
Summary: After her battle with Galaxia, Usagi receives unsettling news. She is to be tested emotionally and physically; old faces are revived, causing Usagi to become conflicted. One side is torn to appease destiny bound legacies. However, her emotional instability clashes with her desires to keep Crystal Tokyo afloat. Is there any hope for these star-crossed lovers?


Well, yes, I am still alive. I fully empathize with many who are infuriated with my lack of character depth in other projects and cohesive plot development. This week I'll be uploading a compilation of work I've either been fearful of updating or lacked the concentration to complete ideas that create a dynamic non-hole filled storyline plot. I'll be posting a completely revised version of New Hero tomorrow morning.

* * *

Sailor Moon Stars Arc 1. _**Goodbye, my love**_.

Usagi receives unsettling news regarding the future after her battle with Galaxia. She is to be tested emotionally and physically; old faces are revived, causing Usagi to become conflicted. One side is torn to appease those who cling onto their destiny bound legacies. However, her emotional instability clashes with her desire to keep Crystal Tokyo afloat. Defying her obligations will result in hostile consequences towards the young teen. Is there any hope for these star-crossed lovers?

* * *

Usagi Tsukino, a sixteen-year-old freshman in high school, longingly stares at the once desecrated city below. The beautiful cascading arrays of reds with melting oranges are artistic as the sun slowly sets. Usagi leans against the metal bars from the top of her high school. She loathes this building, the constant belittlement she experienced causes negative memories flooding back. However, death himself almost claimed her, she lacked emotional courage, and her physical strength needed to be re-trained. What she used to enjoy before the war is altered. Watching the soulless expressions of innocent lives as their star seeds forcibly taken is haunting.

Usagi sighs, the breeze refreshing, the chatter of the solar scouts behind her doesn't lull her unease. Though her back turned, she can imagine the facial expressions, the dramatic physical displays those are emulating currently. Her anxiety is bubbling up, the soulless appearance of Mamo-chan on replay. Unconsciously, she grips the metal bars, her knuckles turning white, the blisters will form by tomorrow. Her lack of leadership almost eradicated the population of the multiple universes. A young teenager should not lead anyone; Usagi Tsukino is no hero; she eagerly dismissed the warning signs of chaos.

* * *

**[Flashback, after the battle with Galaxia.]**

_Usagi's body bathed with bruises and gashes, her angel wings are tattered, her sailor uniform in ruins. Her traditional odango hairstyle gone which allow her hair to blow in the wind freely; the protector of the moon feels despair. Those who've been sacrificed for chaos have not yet returned. Her royal court missing in action, Galaxia-while purged of chaos stands in deafening silence._

_"Um," Galaxia raises an eyebrow; attempting to clear her throat. Usagi's throat resembles sandpaper._

_"So, what happens next?" Usagi asks. Her voice reminds one of misery. _

_Galaxia, taken back; assuming the future queen would know what or who would restore the damage caused. "Well, you're all mighty, I assume you'd restore the damage done." Usagi furors her brows, she is __**drained**__. She requires more power; attempting to summon the silver crystal would be detrimental._

_The soldiers are unsure of what to do next. Who would come to save the trump card warrior? The strongest in the galaxy lacks the physicality of restoring the devastation war created. Usagi could not possibly exist in a world without Mamoru and her friends. _

**_Or, could she learned to cope without them?_**

**[End of flashback]**

"Usagi-chan?"

"Usako!"

**"Odango?" **

Usagi's inner turmoil is short-lived, upon hearing his found nickname, Usagi turns to see Seyia. Seyia's anxious expression, resulting in an unspoken "What happened?". He's far from her reach, in a poorly executed attempt to convince the soldiers around, she forces a fake smile. "Nani?" Her voice is uncertain. She lacks her usual confidence.

Silence engulfs the soldiers; Usagi's dilemmas are not a pressing issue. She restored irreversible damage; she is nothing more than exhausted. Usagi would not burden those with her revelation of futuristic events currently forming. Mamoru attempts to comfort his princess; he convinces himself she merely is desiring his touch. Past post battles she would practically hang off of him, he smirks in remembrance of Usagi's submissive behavior. Usagi only a mere three feet from the prince, realistically in arms reach. Mamoru takes a step forward; however, Usagi loathes any form of human affection; she unconsciously recoils. Juuban Municipal Junior High School's rooftop is impressively spacious.

Her reaction alarmed everyone; Hakura felt overly protective of Usagi once more. Hakura glanced at Michiru, who raised her eyebrow. The outer Senshi noticed Usagi's dissociated attitude she'd given those around. Her charade is not new but robotic — any response to why she's distressed results in a pre-planned speech.

"Usako, are you okay... My love?" Mamoru asked. He keeps a distance to appease the young princess.

Usagi fends confusion, "Mamo-chan, it's just been a long and gruesome battle." Her vocal cords tightening up once more, "I just," Usagi pauses, "I thought I'd never seen any of you again... Forgive me for my reaction; I believed chaos continues to play mind tricks once more".

Her eyes are burning with tears, "I thankfully am wrong," Usagi whispers.

The Soldier of Skies knew something unsettled her Koneko-chan. Perhaps the battle altered her emotional stability? Was Galaxia that calculating to disrupt Usagi's once easy-going attitude? The silence is horrendous, the inner scouts-minus sailor Venus- and Mamoru had not imagined how this battle affected their princess.

Minako, the Solider of Love and Beauty begins to display unusual physical reactions. Her breathing quickens, her vision erupting in imaginary fireflies. Her body wavers as darkness closing in; Minako experiences a skull-splitting migraine. Her ability to see the future drastically implodes. For a moment, she saw an altered version of the future. Glimpses of past, present, and future, meshing together terrifies the solider. Minako digs her nails into her palms in a weak attempt to center her emotions.

Yaten's hyper-aware senses notice Minako from his peripheral vision. Giving her his undivided attention, Yaten stops himself before causing a scene. Minako quickly halts his concern, without turning towards him, she shakes her head. Yaten sighs, the message **now is not the time**; skyrockets his anxiety. Minako's gaze sharpens on Usagi, watching with anticipation. Usagi's persona of the young naïve blonde to convince those around with a faux interpretation of her innocence is unsettling. Minako feels watching eyes; she glances in Micharu's direction; who subtly nods. She is not alone; something dark will close in soon enough.

"Fuck" Minako mumbles.

Usagi if ever need be, could become a professional actress for the range she is currently delivering. She's not entirely lying per se, just omitting her emotions. Chaos; Satan himself, would not waste his strength on pitting her **_loved_** ones to disrupt and dismantle her trust in her inner court. No, he'd be more creative; her drastic attitude adjustment is not sporadic but growingly more repetitive.

Those who find skepticism hold their inquiring questions; however, her robotic response is accepted by Mamoru. With master manipulation, Usagi Tsukino's bubbly innocent illusion will cause the downfall of the Sailor Senshi, " **_Now is not the time_**." As the Solider of Love and Beauty wordlessly said, Usagi believed no moment is convenient to disclose her haunting thoughts. There will never be enough time allowed in their universe to reveal her concerns. Without a rational reason to worry those around, none would take her seriously. Her burden is knowing the future, not emotionally unloading on her support system.

**_Sailor Star Song – Patti Rudisill _**_(Play this song while reading this part)_

Seyia sensed **_his_** love's distress, thick layers of her naive perception of life gone, and her outward appearance lacking confidence. Usagi stands dominant; she's not the young girl he'd met months ago. War had changed her; his stomach churns at her loss of innocence. Her Odango's gone, her inviting aura missing, and her eyes haunted, something horrific will come. While missing evidence to prove this claim, **_his_** Odango has changed, and his gut feeling is enough evidence for him. They all have changed, but her rapid emotional development is not confident they'd defeated evil. Usagi, future queen of Crystal Tokyo, is unnerved.

Seyia throwing caution to the wind begins to walk towards Usagi. His action startlingly everyone. Always the diplomatic starlight, Taiki attempts to stop him. Seyia ignores Taiki's silent attempt. He quickens his pace, with his momentary light-headed airy feeling adding a counterbalance to his other emotions colliding internally. Seyia's movements are quick, unbeknownst to him, Mamoru oozes jealousy. The earthy prince balls his fist; he views Seyia as a threat; his presence merely distracts the young princess. Usagi sees his dark condescending look from afar; she feels annoyance over-taking the fear.

Seyia goes to hug Usagi; now the commotion has begun. Mamoru shouting, the priestess once more being aggressive, and the outers - mainly Hakura- annoyed, Seyia's flirtatious aura never fails. Those around would categorize this public display as an act of dominance towards the earthy prince. Mamoru sees Seyia's attempt to console his **property**-_girlfriend_\- as marking his territory. Mamoru _desperately_ wants to rip the starlight away from Usagi, but that will result in an unnecessary fight.

Usagi eagerly accepts Seyia's fear motivated embrace. She wants _desperately_ to reassure him she will prevail once more. However, Seyia is _abandoning_ her; he's abruptly withdrawing from her life, and she'll be **alone**. Usagi's wishes recurrently would fall upon deaf ears, her royal court **_refusing_**_ to place confidence in her sound judgment_. Strategically using **_past_** illogical mistakes to undermine her authority burned out the princess.

Seyia is flaunting his affection to **_his_** Odango; their tight-knit embrace is a vow to protect and love her everlastingly. Usagi breathes in his scent, which lingers of his expensive cologne, which lulls her into a comforting state. Seyia whispering sweet nothings in a failed attempt to reassure her. _"I promise never to abandon you Odango. I'm always here for you". _ Her eyes are burning with tears, Seyia begrudgingly worked his way into the Princesses' heart. He gives her a refreshing outlook on life. Now, after the reveal of her future, he's abruptly leaving. She **_can't_** love him, which cuts more profound than she naively realized. She's _infatuated with Seyia Kou_. Her failing attempts to desperately love Mamoru who is bound together by destiny; Usagi realizes Mamoru pales in comparison to Seyia. **_Seyia is everything she desires_** Mamoru to become. She is _not sure_ of her relationship status with the earthly prince.

_"__**Destiny does not mean what you seek is obtainable**__." The words Galaxia-sama said, still lingers._

Usagi wants nothing more than Seyia; _he completes_ her in unspoken ways. His departure will throw her back into a deep depression. The loneliness she experienced before his emotional involvement altered her perception of adoration versus obligation. _What is destiny?_ What teenager would idolize a demanding partner who forces them to become sexual? Destiny has magically bound her in an emotionally manipulative situation. She cannot bother herself to care for Crystal Tokyo upon the reveal of this future possibility. **_Usagi Tsukino does not love her destiny bound manipulative fiancé. _**

"You're going to have to let me go Odango," Seyia whispers into her ear.

She refocuses her attention on those around **instantly**, noticing Mamoru **_shaking in anger_**. While her inner-court openly showcased they're displeased with the soldier's public display of affection. The teenage soldiers domineering abusive commentary would be irritating for the time being. However, Usagi cannot bring herself to fabricate an ounce of embarrassment.

"Gomen'nasai," she mumbles. Seyia chuckles, knowing she is not apologetic. Seyia moves out from their embrace, giving her breathing room. Wholesome and innocent in her high school uniform, her appearance engrosses him. How had the earthly prince been gifted with her presence before him? Seyia Kou is **_infatuated_** with the moon princess, all though she'll **never** **reciprocate his love**.

"You took your Odango's down."

Usagi rolls her eyes, "That would be the thing you notice first." Seyia shrugs, "Well, what can I say, it's the easiest way to identify you... Or someone with large amounts of food."

Usagi pouts, "I do not eat that much" Her swift attitude change is enough to have Seyia and those nearby erupting in a fit of laughter. Except for Mamoru, who is brooding while watching her public display. Seyia turns his head to not so quietly chuckle-cackle- at the blonde. Usagi slaps his shoulder affectionately. "Shut up, Mr., I spend ¥5000 on shampoo." Everyone around doubles over in comedic relief the duo currently is radiating off one another. However, Seyia stops laughing; he glares at Usagi, who is confidently smirking.

"You promised you wouldn't bring that up again." Usagi sticks her tongue out. It's a childish display to deflect the unspoken elephant in the universe; however; it warms his heart.

"I know **_Usagi-Chan_**, I'll miss you too."

* * *

**Gomen'nasai – **_Sorry_

**Nani – **_What_

**Chan****\- **_it is a form of san used to refer to children, female family members, close friend, and lovers. __Chan is also used for adults who are considered to be kawaii (cute or loveable). _

**Odango**\- _is a reference to a Japanese dumpling, and is used to describe hairstyles in which the woman's hair is bound in spherical or nearly-spherical buns on her head. _


End file.
